1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to groove tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved grooving apparatus wherein the same includes a float plate mounting a support boss and including a flange for imparting a groove to an underlying cementious pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grooving tools of various types utilized in the cement art employ a fixed handle relative to the grooving structure, or alternatively of a relatively elaborate configuration of a type as illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,806 to Grist, et al. utilizing a plurality of moldings, including circular ribs to effect a grooving procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,209 to Dragich sets forth a concrete groove including a pivotally mounted handle secured thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,249 to Devitis sets forth a grooving tool for concrete wherein a plate is arranged for mounting to a cable, the cable directed to a drum and ratchet assembly to direct a float and grooving tool along a top surface of the concrete.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved grooving apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing ease of manipulation and positioning of a handle for access about various work vertical posts permitting ease of grooving relative to the vertical post and underlying cementious plate and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.